moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Jollywood!
Welcome to Jollywood! is a two-part story that was published in issue 20 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Tamara Tesla (narrator) *Captain Squirk *Splutnik *Bobbi SingSong *Super Moshis *Dr. C. Fingz *Big Chief Tiny Head *Elder Furi Story Part One Hi there, Tamara here! Are things getting hot around here or what? It's hardly surprising because of the latest Super Moshi mission took place in the mystical land of Jollywood. It really is jolly good. And very steamy. So don't dilly dally, get reading and... WELCOME TO JOLLYWOOD! With the Rhapsody 2 spaceship almost ready for lift-off, Captain Squirk needed to find just one more crewmate: Splutnik! But scanners indicated he was hanging out somewhere in Jollywood. Goodness gracious me! Now as you probably know, Jollywood is an exotic Moshi kingdom east of Music Island. It's also home to Bobbi Singsong, gooperstar singing sensation and sitar plucker extraordinare. This trip was going to be twang-tastic! Better still, mind-reading Zoshling, Dr. C. Fingz, had agreed to help with the search (Well, so would you if you had a telepathic wiggle-stalk on your bonce.) After crossing the famous plinkity-pluckity Jollywood Bridge, our brave heroes headed straight for the bustling market. It was a bazaar place, but C. Fingz immediately sensed Splutnik was behind a secret doorway. Maybe this was a hush-hush entrance to Bobbi's legendary yoga retreat! Unfortunately, the door could only be opened by the power of music, and caped crusaders are much better at batting baddies than singing Jollywood songs. That's why they used an old record player to play a toe-trapping track at just the right speed. It was trickier than knitting mango chutney, but then... SESAME! The door opened and the Super Moshis found themselves in the lush grounds of Bobbi's yoga retreat. Before you could chant 'Ommmmm' Bobbi was welcoming the starstruck Supers and introducing them to his new yoga guru, an odd-looking fellow called Big Chief Tiny Head. This big-bellied guru nearly dropped his bongo colada when he saw the Super Moshis and ran off the second he caught sight of their tell-tale capes and masks. They didn't even get a chance to ask him about his incredibly titchy head! But there was no time to worry about weeny bonces because C. Fingz had spotted Splutnik floating high up in the air. And that was really weird because he wasn't wearing his trusty jetpack! Part Two Bobbi explained that the bubble-brained Zoshling had been levitating in a deep trance for ages, before offering to help snap him out of it with an enchanted mantra. "A smell quite right, an ear's delight, a touch so light." As well as repeating the chant, the Super Moshis had to waft foodie smells under Splutnik's nose, play Jollywood tunes on a flute and tickle him with a feather. No, it's not what you would expect a superhero to do, but this was an emergency! THUMP! Splutnik finally hit the ground and woke up. He seemed quite doolally at first, but soon remembered that Big Chief Tiny Head had put them in the trance AND Stolen his jetpack! Bobbi was furious and offered to take the Super Moshis to the mountaintop temple where he knew the Chief was hanging out. Go, Bobbi! After a breathtakingly bumpy ride through Jollywood in Bobbi's souped-up rickshaw, the gang rushed into the eerie temple and saw Splutnik's jetpack and... ....BIG CHIEF TINY HEAD!!! The feather-headed guru challenged Bobbi to a dance-off, but this was no match for the jiving, juddering Jollywood legend. Annoyed, the Chief decided to spring a trap on our friends, before activating a strange gizmo and vanishing into thin air - along with secret information about Splutnik's jetpack! Was this the end for our heroes? Were they reallygoing to get like super samosas? NO WAY! Because at that moment Elder Furi arrived to save the day. Yay, good old E.F. was alive and well! Once everyone was safe, Elder Furi explained how he'd been wandering the wilds of Music Island ever since he'd jumped from Scare Force One to escape C.L.O.N.C. He seemed a little confused, but at least the Super Moshis had their leader back. With Splutnik saved, the Zoshlings would soon be ready to blast off into the Way-Outta-Sphere and check out the growing star, which was now truly enormous. THE CREW'S READY! THE SHIP'S READY! ARE YOU READY? You'd better be because the countdown has finally started... and things are about to get seriously cosmic! See you soon. Same place, same Moshi magazine! Category:Stories